


Deep Trouble

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby discovers that proving a point isn't as easy as she thought when that point is proven wrong. At least when it involves Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Trouble

She had been trying to make a point, but now it seemed to be backfiring on her. She was trying to prove to Connor that a kiss could just be a kiss, platonic, nothing more. Feelings didn't have to exist deeper, that there was not some magical spark that was produced when a person's lips touched another's.

That is, until her lips touched Becker's. He was the closest person to her during the argument. It really was very innocent. It was only meant to be. Until their lips touched. 

Pacing in her flat was doing nothing to help the sudden indecisiveness she felt. She liked Connor, she did. He was a good bloke, had been a good friend to her since they met. He'd always had a crush and she thought that maybe she had feelings too. Especially after it became clear that there was nothing between her and Stephen beyond friendship, and she had felt pangs of jealousy when Caroline had come into his life. But now...

_It was innocent, everything had been innocent about the encounter, but Connor was acting like a jealous boyfriend as he ranted away. He was following Abby as they entered the ARC, not even noticing the looks they were getting from Danny, Sarah, and Becker._

_"Connor, he was my best mate since I was a little girl," Abby said. "That's just how we greet each other, it didn't mean anything."_

_"Didn't..." Connor said. "You kissed him. On the mouth. Like... like it was more!"_

_Abby stopped beside Becker, rolling her eyes slightly at Danny, which only fueled the amused look on his face. She turned slightly to Connor. "It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. Not all kisses are meant to be about passion," she said._

_"Kisses on the mouth like that tend to mean something, Abby," Connor said._

_"Really? Let's see." She turned and grabbed the front of Becker's tight shirt, dragging him down and pressing her lips to his. She was not anticipating the electricity that shot along her nerve endings the moment they touched. Nor did she expect to feel a warmth spreading through her belly as she felt his mouth relax beneath hers. She had to force herself to continue to prove her point and break the kiss. She had to ignore the fact that Becker licked his lips, as if trying to taste her still. She had to ignore that it made her want to grab him into another kiss._

_Turning to Connor, she shrugged. "See? It's not always about passion." She refused to acknowledge the slight change in her voice. She gave them all the quirk of a grin before excusing herself._

_"I'll be in my lab if you need me!" In reality, she was trying to escape as quickly, and as dignified, as possible so she wouldn't give into the temptation that her body was screaming at her. To go back and keep kissing Becker._

"What do I do now?" she moaned, finally stopping long enough to sink onto her bed and bury her head in her hands. She was in deep trouble.


End file.
